Peddie oneshot
by HOAluver7089
Summary: Patricia is doing some research and find something out what will she do? PEDDIE Patricia/Eddie
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. It's me with a one-shot maybe a two shot actually. Hope you enjoy, and I got this idea when I was helping my mum cook and you'll probably think how you got this idea from cooking, well to be honest I don't know! :)

Chapter 1

3rd person

Patricia is doing research about the osirion and chosen one when she finds a sentence under the sun-heading of love saying "The chosen one and the osirion are destined to be together."

Patricia knew what she had to do and she was going to do it even though she would be heartbroken every single day. She knew Eddie and Nina were in the common room and as she walked downstairs she heard laughter and talking and she knew exactly who it was. This made her need to do it more.

"Eddie, can I talk to you?" asked Patricia "Sure," Eddie replied "Just one second let me just put this down". They went to Eddie's room. Patricia already felt heartbroken and upset over what she was going to do. "I'm breaking up with you!" she spat out. It came out so wrong. Like she didn't even care but inside she really did. Eddie was about to ask why but then he thought Nina. "I told you there is nothing going on between me and Nina. We're just trying to find out more about the chosen one and the osirion." Replied Eddie. You could tell he wanted to do anything to get Patricia I mean he loved her to bits, and there really was nothing between him and Nina, she was just a friend. "This isn't about Nina, well it kind of is but not that much," She said. "And anyways even if it was I would have told you and we're still over, I'm really sorry!" She walked out of the room and left a heart broken Eddie.

Eddie really was heartbroken and he didn't talk to anyone until finally he confronted Joy and asked if she knew why Patricia broke up with him? She replied back that she didn't but she could find out for him. Eddie didn't know what to say but thanks. He was about to walk downstairs when joy gave him a hug she could tell he really needed one. This wasn't like one of his old break ups he really loved Patricia and Joy knew Patricia loved him too, so why did she break up with him? Well that's what Joy was going to find out whether it killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of my two shot, it will be in 2 parts so watch out for the next part.

Chapter 2 Part 1

Joy thought it was because of "Neddie" but when Eddie told her that Patricia said it wasn't she was confused. When Joy entered the room Patricia was lying down face flat on the bed. You could tell she was crying Joy already heard her cry at night and so had Mara. "Do you want any water food?" asked Joy. "No I'm okay" replied her friend. "You have not eaten in ages you have to haves something you'll starve your self if you don't." "I've already had a chocolate bar 2 hours ago, I'm fine." Joy knew they was no point in fighting because she would always have a comeback so Joy decided to ask what she came in for.

"So what happened between you and Eddie?" Joy questioned her. She was going to make sure she got an answer. "Nothing." she replied. "Well why did you break up then? Was it because of Neddie?" "No it isn't and you know it isn't because Eddie told you." Wow Patricia really did know people and what they did. "Please tell me why were supposed to be best mates and maybe I could help you!" "Fine! I found something in a book. Here read it it's on that page with the bookmark." "You know Eddie loves you and not Nina!" "Yeah I do but this way he can get over me and start dating Nina since they're destined to be together." "Who cares what it says in there, you and Eddie are destined to be together not him and Nina." "I'll think about it!" Patricia replied. "Thanks Patricia, Eddie really misses you, he hasn't talked to anyone seriously, no one, talk to him and think about this "Why don't the osirion and chosen one get to choose who they love and want to be with? Because I know who both of them would choose and so do you! I'll leave you to think." "Thanks Joy you're a great friend when you're not obsessing over Fabian." Patricia said with a laugh.

Joy walked out of the room to leave Patricia to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Part 2

Joy then went downstairs to Eddie's room to tell him what she just found out. As she entered the room she found him sulking on his bed exactly how she found Patricia "I guess you didn't find anything out. Its ok at least you tried." "Actually I did but if you don't…" "No tell me!" and he immediately sat up "Well…" and she told him everything right from the beginning. " I knew it was because of something like that! I really don't want to be with Nina no offence to her but I love Patricia I really do!" "Well why don't you tell that person, I don't really have to know!"

Eddie walked to Patricia's room but stopped halfway when he saw Patricia coming out of her room, he saw that she was sneaking out looking everywhere but he didn't care. "Hi Patricia!" Eddie said. "Hi Eddie." Patricia replied awkwardly. "So Joy told me…" But Patricia interrupted "I knew she was doing it for him" she whispered to herself but Eddie heard. "Well whatever Joy said she was lying." "Really she sounded pretty honest when she was talking?" "Yes really she's a good liar, she got it from me, guess those lessons did pay off!" "I love you Patricia, not Nina not anyone else but you and I don't care what that book said I want to be with you not anyone else!" Eddie explained "But?" Patricia said "but nothing!" Eddie interrupted and kissed her passionately "Yay peddie are back together." Amber screamed and Nina smiled at Patricia and she knew exactly what she was thinking!

Check this video out I've been loving it so much this week, I probably watched it a million times seriously. All rights go to the owner. It's not my own video, so all rights go to the owner. Anyways please check the video, its a great video. Here is the link: watch?v=s_9Myf6WVCc&feature=relmfu


End file.
